Salir Corriendo
by Melissa Meneses
Summary: Quiero que sepáis que este Fan-Fic conmemora el día universal en contra de la violencia de género, que fue el pasado día Jueves 25 de Noviembre de 2010./Fanfic no mio pero espero que lo disfruten al maximo!-Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

Hola! hoy les traigo un fanfic, pero antes que nada les dire: Este fanfic **NO** es mio, es de Kayle Dark, del foro Naruto Kawaii, ire subiendo un cap cada 15 dias si se puede(si no se me olvida )espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo lei por primera vez *w*, Gatita fuera!

**Nota:**_No se pusieron acentos, por que como yo uso bloc de notas y no Word(no lo puedo usar todabia -w-UU)Fanfiction no me permite ponerlos, espero que esto no sea un impedimento para que disfruten este fanfic._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Los personajes presentados aqui son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia de(la antes mencionada)Kayle Dark, nada me pertenece._

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Quiero que sepais que este escrito lo dejo para que la gente se diese cuenta que existen muchos sinvergüenza en este mundo ... Uno de ellos?

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Si empezamos la historia desde el principio, deberia deciros que mis padres murieron poco despues de mi nacimiento. Como?  
Los torturaron hasta la muerte unos secuaces de un importante traficante de drogas.

Por que?  
Por poseer una valiosa informacion sobre uno de los contrabandistas mas importantes del pais.

Volviendo a lo que ser a mi historia ...  
Desde que tengo uso de razon he vivido en un internado, pero a mis 17 a~os, todo cambio.  
Quise alejarme lo maximo posible de ese internado, mas parecido a una carcel para menores que una escuela con alojamiento...  
Donde fui?  
A Espa~a, mas concretamente a Barcelona. Me fui para poder estudiar en la Universidad Autonoma de Barcelona "UAB".  
Si la memoria no me falla, el dia que parti de Japon fue el 15 de Agosto del a~o 2009. En menos de medio a~o cumpliria los 23! Asi que en lugar de celebrar mi cumplea~os en un triste y carcelario internado, me fui a una de las ciudades que, segun lo que decia la guia turistica, era una de las mas divertidas de toda Espa~a.  
Llegue al aeropuerto de Barcelona hacia las 10:30 de la ma~ana, y al desembarcar del avion, me fui directamente a la pasarela esa por donde sale el equipaje.

En cuanto llegue, solo hizo falta que me esperara unos pocos minutos para vislumbrar una de mis tres maletas, esa era la peque~a. En cuanto estuvo delante de mi, la cogi y la puse encima del carrito. Repeti esta operacion dos veces mas y, en cuanto estuve dispuesta a largarme de ese lugar fue cuando note una mirada penetrante que hacia que me ardiese la nuca.

Discretamente, busque el portador de esos ojos de mirada fulminante, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos lo vi. Era un hombre de la misma edad que ella mas o menos. Vestia totalmente negro, a parte de las zapatillas de deporte grises y blancas, y una camiseta negra con calaveras blancas en las mangas cortas. Su piel, nivea y blanca como las calaveras de su camiseta, hacian mucho contraste con su pelo negro, sutilmente desordenado y con unos extra~os reflejos azulados. Lo mas impresionante de su ser eran sus ojos. Escondian una frialdad en un pozo de odio.

Sakura se sorprendio de descubrir todo eso sobre ese chico con solo mirarlo. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, se fulminaron mutuamente. Estuvieron lanzandose esas miradas aterradoras durante mas o menos un minuto pero luego, el pelinegro no pudo soportar mas y la aparto .  
La chica pelirrosa se quedo sorprendida. Ella podria haber aguantado mucho mas la mirada de aquel imbecil. Ella era fuerte, tanto fisicamente como espiritualmente.

Aunque ella seguia pensando, en su fuero interno se dijo:  
''Suerte que se fue, porque notaba que me miraba como si yo fuera un pastel'' Recordo con amargura.  
Cuando empezo a empujar el carrito que contenia sus 3 maletas, noto que alguien la ayudaba a empujar. Iba a replicar, pero al ver quien le ayudaba, una mueca de repugnancia se dibujo en su cara.

- Que haces?- Pregunt Sakura de la manera mas corta se que pudo.

-Ayudarte- Respondio el pelinegro, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, ayudar a los desconocidos.

- - Ella no respondio ante tal comentario.

- Sabes? Esa ropa negra te sienta muy bien. Resalta el color de tu pelo y el verde jade de tus ojos- Susurro rozando levemente el lobulo de la oreja de la chica con sus labios.

Sakura se aparto con solo notar el tacto de hielo que le proferia ese chico.  
- Apartate de mi! Que descarados son aqui.

-Venga, peque~a. Tenemos algunas cosas en comun, sabes? Yo tambien no vengo de Japon -

- Como sabes de donde vengo?-

-Hemos venido en el mismo avion- Respondio tomandose su tiempo. Acto seguido, empezo a acariciar el suave pelo de la chica.

- Dejame!- Dijo la chica mientras empujaba fuerte su carrito con las maletas.

Al darle ese empujon tan brusco, le dio a alguien sin querer. La mujer victima del empujon se giro , y al ver lo que hacia el chico con Sakura, le pidio a su marido, en un susurro apenas audible, que la ayudara.

-Perdone joven, que cree que hace con mi hija?- Pregunt poniendo una mano en el hombro de la ojijade.

-Ah, lo siento. Me confundi de persona.- Respondio el pelinegro mientras fulminaba con la mirada al supuesto padre de su victima.

En cuanto el chico se fue, vino la mujer de su salvador.  
- Estas bien? Te ha hecho algo?- Pregunt con sincera preocupacion, algo que Sakura noto y que le recordo a una madre que nunca habia conocido.

-Hm -Sakura intento pensar- Si , estoy bien pero ¿Por que me han ayudado? La mayoria de las personas han hecho la vista gorda ante lo sucedido.

-Te hemos ayudado a pesar de ser una desconocida por que nuestra hija murio a manos de uno de esos violadores. Verte en esa escena me recordo a mi hija y, en cuanto mi marido te vio, estoy segura que sintio lo mismo que yo-

-Lo siento No pretendia sonar desagradecida. Se apresuro a explicar la ojijade.

-No te preocupes. Pero debes recordar algo: No te fies de nadie, ni de nada. Solo haz confianza a las que tu instinto e intuicion te digan que son honradas.- Aconsejo la mujer, con un semblante serio aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la calidez de sus sentimientos al pensar en esa chica pelirosa, Sakura, como su propia hija.

-Les estoy muy agradecida.- Dijo soltando una de sus sonrisas radiantes como el sol y sinceras como ella misma.

-Ten. Si tienes algun problema de alojamiento o necesitas dinero, nosotros podemos ayudarte a encontrar trabajo.- Dijo el hombre mientras le tendia una mano, en la cual reposaba una tarjeta con el nombre y el numero de telefono.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Les estoy sinceramente agradecida, se~ores Gilbert. Bueno, mi taxi me espera en la salida. Hasta pronto.- Se despidio de ellos con un abrazo y un apreton de manos.

Al llegar a la salida, a lo lejos del aparcamiento, vislumbro una cabellera negra con extra~os reflejos azules. En cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era, entro en el primer taxi libre que vio y se fue, rogando en silencio que el hotel donde se alojaria durante las tres proximas semanas estuviese bien lejos del aeropuerto.

En cuanto el taxi paro delante del hotel, la chica noto que estaba alucinando. Ese hotel parecia una version en color de su antiguo internado! Era precioso, y enorme.

Se apresuro a subir a su habitacion y, en cuanto llego , lo primero que hizo fue ir al amplio balcon que habia en su habitacion. La vista era espectacular. Se ve a la playa, con algunas palmeras en la arena que dibujaban sobras en el suelo que invitaban a sentarse para estar rodeada de esa paz que proferia ese lugar magico.

*Toc, Toc. La puerta se abrio , dejando paso a un botones. Era un chico de su misma edad. Vestia con el tipico traje, como en las peliculas. Era uno de color rojo con bordados de color oro. Su pelo era negro y con unos reflejos azules un momento, ¿Reflejos azules?

Era el mismo imbecil del aeropuerto!  
El miedo y el desprecio invadieron el corazon de la chica, aunque esta no dejo que se notaran.

-Perdone, se~orita. Donde dejo las maletas?- Pregunto educadamente sin mirarla.

- - La chica no respondi . Al botones, eso le extra~o y miro a la chica. En cuanto la reconocio , una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, owo genial verdad?, que mejor que un fanfic asi, sean o no fans de Sakura(de hecho yo no lo soy)te gusta esta historia o no?

Bueno, despues de tantas preguntas aqui viene la ultima y mas importante: _**¿Tu crees que es tan bueno como para tener un Review tuyo?**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Jeje, hola denuevoo! Aqui estoy para trarles el siguiente cap de ''Salir Corriendo'' para los que no lo recuerden este fic **NO** es mio, es de Kaylee Dark del foro Naruto Kawaii(busquenlo en google :3).

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes aqui presentados no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto, autor de Naruto y la historia o fanfic es de Kaylee Dark no mia, en si nada me pertenece(solo la cuenta de xD)_

* * *

Vaya, vaya Cuanto tiempo, no crees? Dijo el botones de pelo azulado, mostrando la sonrisa burlona que tanto irritaba a Sakura.

- Un botones? Ahora que lo pienso Que hacias en el aeropuerto esta ma;ana, si trabajas aqui ? Pregunte tratando de aclarar una duda. Su naturaleza era de intentar aprender un maximo de cosas.

-Vine a buscarte para darte la bienvenida- Invento rapidamente el botones.

-Te lo agradezco, aunque el servicio no es muy bueno si los empleados no son capaces de distinguir a sus clientes- Se burlo la pelirosa en las narices de ese muchacho. Se burlo de una manera tan sutil que el pelinegro casi ni se dio cuenta. Desgraciadamente, noto el tono burlesco de la chica.

- Te burlas de mi ?- Pregunto sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo y su molestia en su voz. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, se acerco a la pelirosa y le agarro las mu;ecas a la vez que se las apretaba fuertemente, haciendo a su vez que Sakura soltase un gemido de dolor que se prolongo a causa del miedo a lo que ese chico fuera de control pudiese hacer.- Te repito Te burlas de mi ?- Sakura nego con la cabeza, ya que de su garganta no salia ningun sonido.- Debo advertirte que odio que se burlen de mi .-

Aclarado ese punto, aflojo un poco la presion que ejercia en las mu;ecas de la muchacha, pero sin soltarla, y, tomando desprevenida a la pelirosa, el chico se acerco a su cuello y deposito alli un beso. Lentamente, fue arrastrando sus labios hacia el lobulo de su oreja derecha y deposito alli tambien un dulce beso. Antes de separarse de la chica dijo:

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha Recuerdalo bien -

Sakura se puso a reflexionar : Ese nombre no creo que lo olvide facilmente. Quiera o no, me acordare por que no sera tan facil olvidarme de esta mala experiencia .

Mientras, Sasuke se fue acercando a la cara mientras que en su cara se hacia presente una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento no pudo evitar ponerse alegre: Por fin podra demostrarle a mi hermano que merezco entrar en esa organizacion! Cuando acabe con esta, ire a verlo . Justo antes de que ese pensamiento acabase, noto que alguien le golpeaba en la nuca, justo encima de un nervio que, al golpearlo, Sasuke quedaria inconsciente.

CAMBIO DE NARRACI N A: NEJI HYUUGA

Cuando sali de mi habitacion para ir a la playa a pasear un rato, pase delante de la habitacion numero numero quedar grabado para siempre en mi memoria.

Al pasar delante de la habitacion, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y para no invadir la intimidad de la persona que tenia esa habitacion, pase de largo escuchando la radio por su IPod. Al haber pasado de largo y a no escuchando musica con los auriculares, oi un ruido, y al quitarse sus auriculares, escuche una voz, aparentemente femenina, que lanzaba gemidos de dolor al aire mientras que una voz claramente masculina susurraba cosas inelegibles para el ojiperla.

Retrocedi cinco pasos para quedarse enfrente la puerta de la habitacion 023, y la escena que presencio lo dejo claramente perturbado.

Habia un botones que estrujaba las mu;ecas de una clienta pelirosa.

Como podia Neji Hyuuga saber que el botones le estaba estrujando las mu;ecas?

Facil, los nudillos del pelinegro estaban blancos y las manos y los antebrazos de la muchacha estaban empezando a enrojecerse a causa de la presion.

Ante aquella escena, el chico se perturbo de mala manera, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba golpeando al botones en la nuca, haciendo que cayese al suelo boqui abajo. Al colisionar el cuerpo contra el suelo, se escucho en la habitacion un sonido que se asemejaba a un crujido, y los dos jovenes, tanto la chica victima de ese botones como el chico salvador , dedujeron que al caer, el pelinegro se rompio la nariz.

CAMBIO DE NARRACION A: SAKURA HARUNO

En cuanto el cuerpo de Sasuke emitio el crujido y la alfombra se ti;o poco a poco de rojo, no tuve ninguna duda. Sasuke se habia roto la nariz de mala manera. Y al parecer, era grave por que le estaba saliendo bastante sangre de esa repugnante nariz.

Me quede un par de segundos mas mirando a ese Sasuke, y luego mire al chico que me salvo.

Lo unico que tenia en comun con Sasuke era que ambos tenian la piel extremadamente palida.

- Estas bien? Te ha pasado algo?- Pregunto el chico visiblemente preocupado.

-No, no me ha hecho nada -

- Ese mal-nacido! En cuanto despierte voy a golpearlo hasta que vuelva a quedarse inconsciente!

-Este imbecil no vale la pena Lo mejor ser que vayamos a recepcion a avisar de que esta aqui y que esta herido

CAMBIO DE NARRACION A: NEJI HYUUGA

A pesar del aspecto fragil que tenia la chica, era muy fuerte en caracter. La gran mayor a de las chicas que conocia se hubiesen tirado al suelo a llorar desconsoladamente sin saber que hacer Pero ella no. Ella tenia la mente fria para poder pensar en casos como ese. Eso era increible.

-Esta bien, vayamos a recepcion.- Accedi sin menor replica.

El Hyuuga fue encaminandose hacia la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa no lo seguia. El chico se volteo a ver la causa y, con solo posar sus ojos en la chica noto la razon. Sakura estaba temblando ligeramente, aunque eso delataba el miedo que paso en esa habitacion con ese individuo. En cuanto el Hyuuga apercibio ese peque;o gesto que delataba su temor, se encamino hacia la pelirosa, la tomo de la mano y la guio poco a poco a traves de los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepcion del hotel, que se encontraba en el vestibulo, en la planta baja.

* * *

¿Esta bueno?¿Te gusto?¿No te gusto?

Respondeme en un Review por faas owo


	3. Chapter 3

Peeerdon, por el atrasootototeee -U, es que ya ven la escuela, la casa, la poca vida social que tengo etc etc, pero aqui esta, el tercer capitulo!

**_Disclaimer:_**_Ni la Historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto y a Kaylee Dark, lo unico que si es mio es esta cuenta de ._

* * *

La joven Haruno se dejaba guiar por Neji. Eso va en contra de mis principios. penso mientras se removia inquieta, reflexionando en como y por que se dejaba guiar ciegamente en un chico que apenas conocia, aunque este le hubiese salvado la vida.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte da;o.- Declaro Neji, a lo que asusto a Sakura, ya que la chica pensaba que el chico leia sus pensamientos

Que absurdo, que alguien pueda leer los pensamientos de otra persona!. Se dijo a si misma para calmarse mientras divisaba al recepcionista detras de una barra un tanto mas alta que la de los bares.

-Perdone se;or, pero venimos con una queja.- Dijo Neji, para llamar la atencion del hombre vestido con un traje negro y con corbata.

-Digame, se:or.- Dijo inmediatamente.- Que desea? Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-La verdad es que si .- Respondio tomando la iniciativa, al ver que la acompa;ante de pelo rosa no hablaba, ya que estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos.- A esta se;orita la agredio uno de los botones.

- Que?- Se asust el hombre en el mismo momento que su rostro se debatia en una lucha para adquirir el color mas apropiado: un rojo a causa de la ira y la verguenza, o un palido color a causa del miedo.

-Lo que acaba de oir. Han agredido a esta se;orita descaradamente.

- Quien?

-Yo no lo se , ella si .- Respondio el joven Hyuuga.

-Hem -Dijo Sakura, en el momento en que salia de su trance, al notar la mirada penetrante de los dos hombres implicados en la conversacion.- Su nombre era . Hem Uchiha.- Dijo, no muy segura de si misma, ya que, a causa de su estado de shock, su mente habia conseguido bloquear el mal trago pasado esa ma;ana.

- Itachi Uchiha?- Pregunt extra;ado.- El nunca causa problemas, es mas bien su hermano Sasuke que nos trae problemas.

- Eso es! Sasuke Uchiha.- Exclamo de repente, sorprendiendo a los hombres por su repentino tono de voz tan fuerte.

- Segura?- Pregunt Neji, a lo que la pelirosada asintio .- De acuerdo. Estas de acuerdo en poner una denuncia a ese hombre?- Volvio a preguntar Neji, a lo que Sakura repitio el mismo gesto afirmativo.- Bien.

-De acuerdo. Ahora mismo enviare a un par de guardias a que vayan a buscar a Sasuke. Si son tan amables de esperar, yo mismo les acompa;are a comisaria. Solo tendran que esperar unos 20 minutos a que acabe mi turno.

-Esta bien, esperaremos.- Contest Sakura, tomando la iniciativa por primera vez desde que estaba en recepcion.- Pero antes debo informarle de una cosa. Al haver golpeado a Sasuke Uchiha en la nariz, le empezo a sangrar y tengo el mal presentimiento de que la alfombra de mi habitacion esta manchada de sangre -Declaro la chica, con un tono de culpabilidad.

-No se preocupe, se;orita. Solo tenemos que pedir al fabricante que nos traiga otra esta tarde.- Respondio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Aunque, de aqui a esta tarde, su habitacion estar inutilizada y deber dejar sus maletas en recepcion. Si requiere de cualquier servicio en el que sea necesario una habitacion, le tendremos que pedir que utilice los aposentos de los empleados.

-Ah, no hay problema. Lo unico que necesito en estos momentos es ir a cambiarme de ropa. Aqui hace mas calor de lo que me imaginaba.- Explico obsequiando a sus oyentes con una maravillosa sonrisa, que escondia perfectamente el miedo que sentia su alma, y el desenfreno de su corazon.

-Si quieres, puedes utilizar los servicios de mi suite.- Propuso el ojiperla, mientras el recepcionista atendia a un par de clientes que pedian una habitacion disponible.

- De verdad?- Pregunto incredula.- No pasa nada, no quiero ser una molestia.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me importa. Tenia que compartir la habitacion con mi hermana, pero por lo visto ella quiere su propia habitacion, asi que hay plaza libre.- Aclaro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-En ese caso, me harias un gran favor. La verdad es que necesito una ducha de agua fria y ponerme ropa de verano. Aqu hace mucho calor!- Se quejo , al mismo tiempo que ambos conversadores reian, ya que la ojijade vestia con unos pantalones tejanos negros y largos y un polo del mismo color.

-Ven. Vamos a tu habitacion, cogemos tus cosas y te ense;o donde esta mi suite.- Dijo alegremente el ojiperla.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo, contagiondose de la alegria de su salvador.

-Por cierto, me llamo Neji Hyuuga. Y tu ?- Pregunt mientras se dirigian a la habitacion de Sakura.

-Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno, un placer.- Se presento la chica, dandose cuenta que, a pesar de las escenas vividas, no sabian ni sus nombres.

-Igualmente.

Los dos jovenes se estrecharon las manos con una breve sacudida. Poco tiempo despues, llegaron frente la puerta de la habitacion de Sakura, en la cual delante de la puerta habian dejado las maletas de la ocupante de dicha habitacion.  
Sin decir nada, entre los dos cargaron las maletas y se encaminaron a la Suite Imperial del joven Hyuuga.

-Aqui es.- Informo el ocupante de la Suite.

- Vaya !-Susurro Sakura.

La verdad es que esa suite parecia un apartamento peque;o. Al entrar, habia un peque;o salon/comedor. A la derecha habia una puerta que daba a una habitacion, la cual contenia un peque;o y simple cuarto de ba;o. A la izquierda habia otra puerta que daba a otra habitacion, esta un poco mas grande que la otra. Contenia un ba;o equipado con: ba;era, ducha, lavabo, veter, secador de pelo y todo tipo de accesorios tanto para hombre como para mujer.

-Yo me quedare con la habitacion mas peque;a.- Anuncio decidida la inquilina (Sakura)

-Esta bien.- Concordo Neji, sin oponerse siquiera a esa decision.- La habitacion peque;a es la de la derecha. Tiene un ba;o adjunto en el cual hay una ducha. Si quieres ba;arte, la ba;era esta en el cuarto de ba;o adjunto a mi habitacion.

-La ducha me va bien. Gracias. Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-El secador de pelo esta tambien en el ba;o grande. Si lo necesitas, solo tienes que cogerlo.

-Gracias de nuevo.-

-Bueno, seguir tu ejemplo. Yo tambien me voy a la ducha.- Dicho esto, el Hyuuga se giro y se fue a su cuarto de ba;o. Sakura hizo lo mismo.  
Al salir del cuarto de ba;o despues de la ducha, lo que vio la dejo impactada

* * *

¿Que habra visto Sakura que la dejo impactada? :O?, esa respuesta y mas respuestas en el proximo cap! owo, dejen Review o si no no pongo nada òwo


End file.
